Love or Depression?
by DanishNarutoFox
Summary: Naruto loves Sakura but does she love him back? Will he find love or depression? Lemon One-Shot


Love or Depression

Disclaimer: You really think if i owned Naruto I would be here? yeah right I DONT OWN NARUTO!

**Note: This is set during Shippuuden.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

The day was young bright and sunny in the village hidden in the leaves. We find our favorite blond haired Jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki,  
the one ninja that bares the Nine-Tailed Fox. He is walking causually through the streets of Konohagakure village hiddenn in the leaves.  
He continues walking until he sees his childhood crush Sakura Haruno. Her hair still short as the day she cut it he walks over to her.

"Hey Sakura-chan." he says not knowing she had been looking for him all day.

"Oh hey Naruto-kun" she replies not knowing if to tell him her secret.

"You wanna go do some training or we could go get some ramen?" he asks unaware of her blush.

Wow did I just call him kun? I sure hope he doesn't notice oh well, hopefully he wont see my blush."Sure what ever you want to go do Naruto-kun. I was actually been trying to find you all day." she stares at him for a moment noticing his face was in shock.

"Really? You were looking for me?" he asks in a shocked tone.

She nods only to be dragged to the training grounds with Naruto. "Hey Naruto-kun what are we going to train on? We already know how to do up to around Anbu jutsu."

"I was actually thinking we just do some physical exercises Sakura-chan." he says in a clear tone.

"Ok sounds good to me we have to keep in shape." she admits and sees their training ground and she stands in awe. "Naruto-kun i didn't see this training ground before." she says while looking at the big lake and the cherry blossom trees.

"I thought i would take you here since these trees are beautiful...but your the beautiful figure that make them look like pushovers." He smiles while seeing her blush and her face go red like a tomato.

She then gives him a quick peck on the cheek and looks at him with her blush growing more and more. "Thank you Naruto-kun that means alot to me" she thanks him and goes over to sit her gear down in the grass.

"Should we get started then?" he says while taking off his shirt revealing not a two, not a four, not even a six, but an eight pack of abs. Sakura looks over with a big blush on her face.

Wow I he must do this alot thats the best looking chest I've ever seen oh my he looks so hot. As she daydreams about the boy of herdreams right infront of her he stares in awe.

"Sakura-chan are you ok? You seem to be dazing out a bit." he asks waving his hand in front of her face. She breaks from her trance and see Naruto close up.  
She blushes unimaginably, and backs a bit away from him.

"Yeah I'm fine just was thinking is all." shes replies hoping he wont dig deeper into the topic. "Well then lets start. What should we do first"  
she asks while seeing him go into a thinking pose.

"Hmm i dont want to do just regular 200 sit-ups and push-ups, so lets go to 500 each and 600 handstand push-ups." he replies and looks over to see her face in shock.

No wonder he has that eight pack ad those big biceps, he nearly over does it every time. "Um Naruto-kun i don't think we could do that much physical training in all"  
she admits he must do alot of training but not that much.

"Non-sense watch." he says while standing on his hands. "I'll do the 600 handstand push-ups first, you can just watch." he starts going in amazing speed while still keeping his form.

Wow is he actually going to do it? This is going to be good. She smirks while thinking she could rag on him if he didn't do them.

2 hours later...

"Wow you did it all Naruto-kun." she admits with a bit of shock to her face. She watches as he gets up from doing all 600 handstands and 500 each of sit-ups ad push-ups.  
She sees his sweating figure and starts to feel turned on by the site of such a muscular boy after training. She then smirks getting a idea that she could pull off. "Hey Naruto-kun how about you come back to my place and we can cool off and we can talk about the old days?"

"OK Sakura-chan" he says while picking up his shirt and putting it on. They started to walk back into Konoha and through the streets with eyes pointing at them people thinking they were a cute couple. Through the years the villagers started to ease up on the hyperactive blond and he continued his ways of kindness towards them.

This is perfect when i get Naruto in my house hes all mine and i can admit my love for him and do more then just talk. She continues thinking of her plan with a smirk on her face. They finally arrive at her house as she had gradually moved out of her parents' house and lived way across the village. She unlocks the door and lets them in a normal sized apartment as she walks to the kitchen to get some water for them, Naruto walked around her living room seeing all of her family photos and how happy she was in them. He sighs as he wished his parents were still alive. He sits on the couch and awaits her return with water bottles in her hand.

"Here you go Naruto-kun." she says with a smile handing the water to him. He grabs it and suprisingly drinks it all down amazingally fast. She sits down next to him on the couch.

"Thanks Sakura-chan that was great, you really have a nice apartment here." He says while looking around. She giggles and scoots closer to him and blushes. He looks at her and has a bit of a blush to his face as well.

"Um Naruto-kun i was trying to find you earlier this afternoon to tell you something." she starts and thinks for a moment.

"Ok Sakura-chan what is it you need?" he asks hoping she wasnt going to beat him for his last prank of painting the Hokage monuments...again.

"Well you see Naruto I l-l-love y-you." she says while moving closer to him eventually their lips touch. She uses her tongue and awaits for entrance into his mouth. He opens and still has wide eyes but eventually closes them in pleasure. They continued the kiss as their tongues danced inside his mouth and wrestled for dominance. Naruto eventually broke the kiss for need of air.

"Sakura-chan i thought you were in love with that baka Sasuke?" he asks while thinking. Man i hope she says no I've been waiting to tell her i love her for years but she only thought I had a crush on her.

"No that was just a childhood crush, I love you and only you Naruto-kun" and with that she gets on the floor infront of his pants and pulls them down to his ankles leaving his boxers in place.  
"I will prove to you how much I love you by giving you my innocence tonight." Naruto hearing this starts to get hard and his boxers eventually start to grow, and grow, and grow. Sakura stares at amazement while thinking. Wow his penis is huge. She thinks at staring at the 10 inch manhood just begging to get out and threatening to rip the boxers. She pulls them down revealing his glory as she grabs it and starts to lick his manhood.

"Ohhhh, Sakura-chan." he moans and starts to pant as she starts to blow him. she continually bobs her head and starts to use her d-cup breasts. After a minute he finally cums in her mouth as she licks making sure she got it all as he sits there panting."Sakura-chan that was incredible, I should pay you back." He lifts her up and takes her to her bedroom bride style. He puts her on her bed and take off his shirt. He moves down to her pants and pulls them down revealing her innocence. He stares and starts to lick her womanhood. She moans and gribs the bed sheets. He surprisingly was good at this and was taking her into bliss. She lay there ad started to pant ad she was getting a feeling.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun I'm cumming." with that she cummed in his face as he licked it all up. She lay there panting and wondering if they could do this all the time.

"Mmmm, Sakura-chan you taste good." he says while removing her of her shirt revealing her breasts. He started to pinch the nipple earning a moan from her and twisted it. "So, Sakura-chan you like that"  
he said teasing her and put his mouth on her left nipple while massaging her right breast.

"Naruto-kun i want you now." she admits lifting his head up. He nods and moves over her.He slowly enters his long and thick manhood into her as she gasps in pleasure. He continues at a slow pace until he reaches her barrier. He looks at her in a question look. She nods and with that he moved back a little and thrusted forward earning a yelp and a couple of tears from Sakura. He kisses them away and starts thrusting back and forth at a normal pace.

"Oh Sakura-chan you're so tight." he says and closes his eye as he continues. She, gripping the bed sheets with all her might and panting while looking at him and giggles.

"Naruto I was a virgin until you came so it only makes sense." shes says and starts to moan this turning Naruto even more on he goes into a much faster pace earning him even more pleasurable moans.  
He starts feeling something again.

With this feeling coming closer he starts even faster."Oh my goodness Naruto-kun you're an animal." she moans and starts to feel something to.With a few more thrusts they cum together collapsing onto each other.  
"I love you so much Naruto-kun" she says giving him a kiss.

He breaks the kiss." I love you too my cherry blossom" he says pulling the blankets over him and her as they drift into a peaceful slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

**Please review and give me your opinions on it this is my first story so i will expect destructive and constructive feedback please tell me if I need to work on anything.**


End file.
